La Tua Cantante
by xXabsintheXx
Summary: AU/EPoV: Edward was forced by Alice to travel to Volterra without any reason. And who he will meet? Bella. Unfortunately she's in the group, Heidi always lures for the Volturi. So will Bella become food for some ancient vampires?...ExB R
1. Craving

**La Tua Cantante  
**

_Edward is forced by Alice to travel to Volterra without any reason. What he doesn't expect is a girl that awakes his bloodlust that strong he couldn't almost stop himself lunging at her. He doesn't want to meet her again but can't avoid unfortunate circumstances. He doesn't want to kill her. But on top of that she's part of a travel group which is led by Heidi, one of Aro's vampire guards. Her duty is to lure some prey for the Volturi._

_So will Bella become food for some ancient vampires?  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Only this FF. **

--

Edward's PoV

--

**Craving**

--

I didn't know why Alice insisted me to fly to Volterra. She had a vision, though she didn't reveal it to me.

"It's important", she said. When I tried to read her mind, she blocked and translated something or counted in another language.

Carlisle accompanied me. Volterra was the city of the Volturi, the ruling class of the vampires, and they were on friendly terms with him. Despite the differences of thinking it would be interesting to converse with them, he guessed. After all, much time has passed since he has turned his back to go his own way.

Aro, Marcus and Caius already knew when we arrived. No vampire, who entered their town, could avoid them.

The reception committee, consisting of three tall, male vampires and one small, female one, welcomed us with open arms.

Although the little vampire looked like a young girl, it was clear she was in charge.

I refused to accompany them. I didn't feel like meeting some red-eyed, ancient vampires and to endure possible attempts of persuasion to drink human blood again.

While Carlisle went with them to welcome Aro and the others, I decided to have a look at the town.

The ravages of time had noticeably gnawed away at it. The buildings looked very old and most of them weren't restored yet. The sandy walls of the houses gave Volterra a romantic touch. It was perfect for little weddings and other familiar celebrations.

The cobbled streets, which by the way were really clean, let it seem to be from the last century.

Here and there little families and tourists bustled, especially on the Palazzo dei Priori, I was standing in front of right now. The sun was at the zenith and I had to stay in the shadow in one of the side roads, otherwise I certainly had attracted attention. The people were unused to see sparkling skin. A coil would occur and the Volturi would torn me limb from limb.

Then this was what they made their business. To keep our existence a secret. And everyone, who sinned against it, was eliminated.

On the piazza most of the vacationers were on the way. It didn't mean, they really moved. Some stood around, others sat on the verge of the huge fountain. All of them savored the warmth - the one I never would feel in me again - and it was little short of too unpleasant.

People exude the most different scents - some more, other less appetizing - and almost every time sweat was mingled in. It didn't bother me, because short time before our departure I had appeased my hunger.

Their thoughts were about the weather or the next sight worth seeing. Some were stressed out by the tourists who blocked gateways, others worried about their personal problems. Many young people were occupied to persuade the other gender to go on a date.

So far as possible I tried to blind out their thoughts, although it didn't work completely.

I witnessed how a boy spoke to two girls. One of them tall and blonde, the other small and brunet - with unusually pale skin, which really suited her.

He was obviously fond of both of them and wanted to hook them up. His thoughts almost made me sick and a strange feeling to protect the girl with the brunet hair was budding.

But the whole thing took care of itself, because she was aware of his intensions and rudely rebuffed him. Inwardly I sighed in relief and I was surprised of this reaction of mine. I had never been keen on those simple-minded humans. They were all the same and didn't deserve commiseration. I was always marveled how much empathy Carlisle could bring up for them.

The blonde girl wasn't particularly delighted, that Bella - that's what she called her - blew her potential date, though she didn't show it.

After short pouting they moved on. It seemed they were part of a tour group, because they attended a big gathering of people, who was standing in front of the huge campanile, listening to the memorized text of the leader.

I didn't pay attention to them and blinded out their thoughts again.

When I turned to visit another part of the city, something hit me from behind. It was no more than the feeling to get hit by a pebble stone and when I turned back to the piazza, I surprisingly noticed the girl with the brown hair, who I had viewed within the thoughts of the boy just a few minutes ago.

Now right in front of me, she even looked more vulnerable, more fragile and her pale skin was that thin-skinned, that I could recognize with ease the blood, what was rushing to her face and gave it a beautiful, light pink when she looked up to me.

I could hear her holding her breath for a short moment, before she began to speak and her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

She averted her gaze embarrassedly and blushed even more. It was an astonishing effect and I liked it more every second.

Her face mirrored her feelings with precision and I tried to read her mind to know what she was really thinking. But there was nothing. No single noise, no sigh. Sweet Fanny Addams.

I concentrated even more and slipped the thoughts of the other people in, but nothing from the girl in front of me.

This had never happened to me before.

I didn't understand it and I became impatient and angry. The urge to hear her thoughts was getting stronger.

"It's okay." I smiled - while I was intensely taking heed of her thoughts - and took one step towards her to help up.

At that moment an air draft stroke me and threw her scent in my teeth like a punch.

Abruptly I was standing still and froze.

It was completely different than the others. A thousand times more delightful and sweeter. It beclouded my senses, constricted my muscles and caused the venom permeating throughout my mouth.

I wanted her. I wanted her blood. At all costs. Forgotten was the secret of her thoughts, I tried to unlock just a few seconds ago.

Although I had been hunting shortly ago, this girl was sparking off such an allurement. It was unbelievable. Just some minutes ago I wanted to protect her from that guy, but now it looked like somebody had to protect her from _me_.

Because I was the real monster. I was the one, whose race subsisted from the blood of humans like her, though my family swore off it.

Instinctively she drew back a little, when she noticed my changed attitude. A natural reaction, beyond all doubt. That's how the prey should react, when it was standing in front of the predator.

I forced myself to subdue the monster inside me. The urge to lunge at her and to feel her warm blood, when it run through my esophagus, and that way to end her short life.

Carlisle had built up so much and I would annihilate it at a blow, with one bite.

Furthermore I would concuss his friendship to the Volturi vastly, call attention to a plethora of humans and probably forfeit my own life.

The Volturi would kill me, out of question. It was prohibited to hunt within her city.

If I really lunged at her, it would possibly be the last time I would ever drink blood. Not even extensively.

I was sure, within some seconds other vampires would appear, tear us apart and put a quick end to the whole fracases.

Carlisle would may condone me, if I gave in, because I couldn't control myself, but it would be a shock for my family, if I'm not there anymore. If the Volturi eliminated me. I couldn't do that to him. Nor to Esme or the others.

"All right?" Bella has raised from her knees and took a step towards me.

I held my breath and immediately my thoughts cleared a bit.

What a strange behavior. Usually she should run away. Save her life. Diverge from the monster, who fixed its gaze on her through my eyes and tried to gain the mastery.

Even if she did that, it would be easy to catch up with her.

She lifted a hand, but instantly took it down, when she noticed how I flashed my eyes at her.

This little human girl was about to destroy all I had, including myself.

While she was picking up a camera, she had dropped, when she had crashed into me, I took the opportunity to run in the other direction as fast as possible.

As soon as she straightened herself, I would already be some miles away.

Some minutes later - when I was sure of shaking off her scent completely - I stopped and breathed again, something the likes of us didn't necessarily have to do. It was just a habit.

Now since my thoughts were clear again - and I didn't thought of running back, luring her to a dark alley and dart for her blood -, it was absurd, a normal girl should possess that much power over me. To think of everything, I almost destroyed at once. It was frightening.

I pushed it to the back of my mind, like the memory of the scent and run to the hotel, Carlisle had booked. Probably I would use it alone for the length of our stay.

The desk clerk was more than friendly, when she saw me and selected the electronic card of my room.

Her eyes were sparkling, when she gave it to me and her thoughts sang out, that she memorized the room number to a nicety. _For emergency. _

I didn't take notice of her, though it didn't bothered her at all. I could feel her gaze on my back, even when I was on the stairway to my floor.

I could have used the elevator, but right now I preferred not to be too close to humans.

The room was luxuriantly furnished, like expected. We relinquished the butler, who was usually due to us.

I went to the bedroom and slumped to the bed with a loud sigh, the eyes closed. Unfortunately vampires couldn't sleep. It would really benefit right now.

I tried to persuade myself, that there were that many people in Volterra, I wouldn't run across her again.

Although it was more than easy to recover her scent - or her face into the thoughts of other people, she met.

I convinced myself over and over again, that it was the city of the Volturi and that they would stop me, that I couldn't disappoint Carlisle and the others and that I would hate myself, like I would hate that girl.

I was a vampire for almost one century and could control myself very well, and then there came such a human, who almost ruined everything. A simple human, a girl, that hasn't even done something. Just smelled too good.

And she wouldn't know, why it happened to her. Her, who maybe hasn't done anything before, would asked herself - while my sharp teeth bored into her skin - why it was her of all things.

Then there was the thing with her thoughts. Lone the fact, I didn't want to kill her, stopped me from looking for her to find out, why I couldn't read her mind.

Why she was an enigma to me.

--


	2. Teatro Romano

_**I'm totally sorry, it took so long. **_

_**I'll try to be faster next time, but now enjoy the chapter...;)**_

--

**Chapter 2 (Teatro Romano)**

The next two days I stayed in my hotel room spending time to bring back my old self. What it had been before it cut out due to one single scent.

In front of the door the 'DO NOT DISTURB' - sign was hanging and still some room maids came in, pretending to overlook it. The truth was, that the female receptionist has schmoozed eagerly and teased her colleagues.

Every time when somebody came in 'by accident' - and was anything but disappointed - I had a hard time bundling them out politely. They just didn't want to leave the room and remained much too long on the very spot with total amazement.

After those said two days of continuous staff visits I resolved to leave the room and visited the town. The odds were fifty to fifty, that I would meet again the girl of those days and attack her, or to lunge at somebody of the hotel staff due to complete testiness.

I decided to at first leave Volterra and seek the nearest forest. I needed to prepare myself at the best possible rate. Just in case.

Who knew whether there were other ones in Italy, whose blood affected me like hers. Otherwise Bella didn't seem to be Italian. Her skin was too pale - even paler than normal - and not that dark like the Mediterranean type. And she spoke English. Based on her accent she had to be American.

All things considered not really unusual. After all she was part of a tour group.

Maybe she wasn't even in the country anymore, but already on her return flight to the States.

Damn.

I was still poring over that girl. Actually she should be all the same to me. She was only a human. One I had to stay away from.

I grumbled and gained some curious glances of people running past me, when I crossed the massive gateway on the way back to the town.

Not faraway I had found a place I could hunt and appease hunger. It had lasted a whole five hours although it wasn't difficult to find enough animals at one go. Finally I had drunken twice as much as normal. Therefore it couldn't happen something.

Fortunately the weather was merciful. I could go back unhampered - without puzzled staring. A thick cloud layer was obliterating the sun and a breeze was blowing.

I took a chance to wander around a little, so I hadn't to go back to the hotel. The biggest part of people who were on the streets right now, were lots of excited tourists who complained about the grey sky.

Was a drastic boost of those ones actually possible within only some days?

I walked through almost deserted, narrow alleys to avoid curious glances. Between the marveled looks there were some mad ones, too. Most of them were husbands whose wives treated them as if they weren't there all of a sudden.

The buildings became smaller and lighter now until a ruin appeared in front of me. It was inset in an enclosed hollow ahead of the city wall. The steep brink was overrun with grass. There were half-height stonewalls in patches - partly littered with green tendrils - who concealed some parts of the place.

Behind it there was some kind of a tribune in a half-arc whose last line closed with a small wall. Probably an old hallway was situated behind it, which was used back in the days.

I concluded it to be an old theatre, and to judge by the few thoughts of the small tour group, who just run past me it was called Teatro Romano.

The collapsed sight of the whole had something nostalgic. Even now one could sense the act in the middle and hear the rapturous cheers of the spectators of bygone days.

The group already went over the ruin and I was glad about the people leaving the place. With that I had some time all to myself.

I just walked along the slender stairway to the theatre when I noticed her scent. Abruptly I stood still and looked around. I had proceeded on the assumption that no one else was here by now. But then I remembered her closed thoughts. They didn't speak to me like all the others always did.

She was standing at the edge of a rise of mural, which sprawled next to one of the other walls. Her eyes were closed and her face peaceful, as if she was savoring the silence.

Why of all people I had to meet _her_ again?

My precautionary measures helped better than expected. Indeed the monster within me came up again and tried to stave off hunger, which spread in my gorge, but it was easier to stifle this time.

The venom my glands were secreting I slugged down and the pulling in my throat I ignored. It was the same feeling when a human came too close to me just before my next hunting. The thirst almost forged ahead, though I was still in control of myself.

I was able to take it.

However I had to take no risks. I didn't wanted to overwork my self-command. I turned to go.

_Damn. Where__'__s that girl again? Did she always have to do her extra tour? Because of her we__'__ll get into trouble with that strange trip chick. I wonder why that woman - with that appearance - works at such a small company anyways. Totally moronic. _

My head turned in the direction the thoughts came from. So the girl called Bella wasn't alone.

I recognized the character. It had to be her blonde friend who was now looking for her in the ancient hallway behind the tribune. Bella herself was realizing nothing of that. She was still standing motionless and dreamy. The breeze were blowing through her hair.

"BELLA?" the blonde screamed and her voice resounded through the hallway and then over the whole place, followed by the echo.

The girl with the brown hair and the sweet scent swung around winced. In a fraction of a second she got a glimpse of me before she looked to the entry behind her.

However she had no time to wait for that person who had just called for her.

The brink on which she was standing crumbled and she lost stability. Her arms paddled in the air, right before her feet fully slipped off.

_No. Not her! _

Like lightening and with a speed no human could ever caught with the eye I ran to her.

I was already standing at the point where she would land before she reached the ground. My spread arms sank in time with the fall, so that her descent wasn't too hard. Because our body was like granite for humans.

Her arms clung to my neck and the cold let her tremble a little. My chin almost touched the bend of her neck and I even felt the up and down of her main artery while her warm blood was rushing quicker and quicker.

And this smell! It was overwhelming. Only now I realized the danger I had put her in.

_Too close. She__'__s much too close!_

The shock was still to feel at her whole body. The adrenaline downright flooded it. Her heart - near my silent one - beated heavier and faster than I had ever noticed it on other humans. Not even on the criminals I had killed during my rebellious time, or on the girls who had run past me and enjoyed vampire pheromones.

The blood rushed through her veins as if it positively wanted to solicit me. It warmed her body up and even though I couldn't see it I knew that her cheeks were blushed. Every breath was difficult for her. The tangency let her shiver when the tip of my nose carefully cruised along her neck to inhale her odor.

The monster within me competed for control and again I tasted the venom in my mouth. Slowly my hand which was holding her back, went upwards to stroke her hair aside. My tongue skimmed over my sharp teeth and when my lips softly touched her skin, her breathing completely abandoned.

_That__'__s how it is. She could have told me. Then I wouldn__'__t be keeping after her__…_

My head flipped to the top. There, at the edge of the rise from where Bella just had fallen, her friend was standing, arms akimbo and a shifty grin on her face.

When our glances met, the blood beneath her skin let her cheeks darken.

She gasped for air for a short moment.

_Oh my God__…__ He__'__s gorgeous__…__ There she made a scoop! I never thought that someone like him would even look at her__…_

Her eyes narrowed and she grinned wider.

_But nothing__'__s for eternity, right?_

Bella's breathing restarted.

"What… do you do?" she whispered when she leaned backwards to look into my eyes. Again she tried to draw breath and couldn't avert my gaze. Her eyes flickered. She was on the verge of fainting.

I hold my breath. I had to go. Now!

Maybe a little to fast I set her down on the cold stone ground, shortly looked into her surprised face and mumbled "I'm sorry" with the last, remaining breath, before I ran away - but not too fast to not attract attention.

_What__'__s the point of that now?_ I heard the other one in my head, then I vanished behind the wall at the top of the stairway and admitted my full speed.

Now and then I had to slow down my steps when I heard someone at the next corner.

It only took some minutes until I finally arrived at the hotel. In the lobby was a frenzy of activity. Not uncommon. Most of the vacationers traveled afternoons, but I merely noticed them. Even so the female receptionist didn't act the same way I did. She immediately noticed me and didn't attach value to the woman right in front of her anymore.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cullen. May I help you?" She smiled her widest smile, but I only shook my head and went at full pace to the stairs.

Her thoughts told me that Carlisle was already back.

I was really glad about it. It meant that we could back home at last. How big was the chance to meet that girl again in a country with an area of almost ten million square meters?

It was unbelievable that I had been on the point of drinking her blood. Killing her. The second time that I almost lost control. Only the fact that I was hunting just a few hours ago let her friend interrupt me.

Just because I got too close to her, she almost lost her life. Possible that I could train my willpower with slow approaches - always with the backdoor to remove at any time as fast as possible.

But even if the mystery of her thoughts were in favor of it - and that she was different to all the others in a strange way - I couldn't expose her to such a danger.

When she had been lying in my arms, there was also another feeling that mixed with the desire. One that didn't crave for the taste of her blood. I didn't know what it was, whether good or bad. I wasn't acquainted with it. And it would be better to not find out. I could only do that by meeting her again, but that would never ever happen.

Even before I entered my room I heard Carlisle's musing thoughts. Aro must have said something that ruffled him.

"Hello, Edward" he welcomed me.

_Aro wants to see you implicitly. Did you get up to something?_

_--_

_**So what do you think? Do you like it? Or not? Tell me...;)**_

_**Any misspelling? If you find something, tell me that, too. English is not my native language...**_

_**This story is almost completed in german. So be sure I will continue. It contains 11 chapters and an epilogue.**_


	3. Determination

_Thank you, folks, for your kind reviews...*__*...They really make me feel more certain about this story._

_And so I got a little faster with the new chapter. _

_Enjoy...;)  
_

--

_**Chapter 3 (Determination)**_

_**--  
**_

Guiltily I averted his gaze and compressed my lips.

"What happened?" he asked and sounded worriedly.

One short moment I hesitated, then I closed the door to prevent some possible eavesdroppers to listen to our conversation.

While I was talking my voice was that low and fast, a human wasn't able to understand one single word.

"Did Alice say something to you? Any reason to fly to this place?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, she didn't."

Actually she should have known that I was close to be torn to pieces by the Volturi. So why was she insisting to know us here? Just now when this girl was here, too. Another point of time would have been better.

_What__'__s wrong with you? I haven__'__t seen you that churned up in a long time._

Carlisle's thoughts roused me from musing.

"Do you remember back then, when Emmett… when he couldn't control himself?" I started. I thought about it as the best possibility to tell him what happened.

"Yes. It's rare, but it occurs."

Then he was suddenly overcome by the realization what I was trying to explain.

"Does that mean that you also have…?"

_In Volterra of all places. It would be a different thing at any other place. No wonder Caius was that furious. It__'__s a miracle that you__'__re still alive. Usually they would already have__…_

"Wait", I interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked up surprised.

"I didn't… bite her."

One instant he just starred at me.

_So you controlled yourself?__…__ Remarkably__…__ When I think of the time when Emmett told me about his faux pas__…__ If it was that bad as his, I__'__m really impressed by your resistance. Although I can__'__t see then why the others wants to see you__…_

"I guess I know why", I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lips. "I… Well, let's say I was lucky somebody intermitted my actions."

For a minute silence was between us, then Carlisle spoke again.

"How close?" he asked lingeringly.

Instead of answering I laid my hand on my neck.

The whole time he stayed calm, but now his eyes widened when he realized the meaning.

"Did she have a clue of what you were doing?"

When I shrugged he was confused and I knew the reason. Actually I had to read those information in the thoughts of my counterpart but after all she was different at that point.

"I don't understand", he said soundlessly.

"I don't know what she's thinking. I can't hear anything. No single word. Not even a tone." Resigned I slouched my shoulders. Carlisle felt my complete frustration about this aspect.

"She really seems to be an interesting person. I'd love to meet her some time", he noted and was more conversed with himself. Now he sounded calm and professional as usual again.

"Better not", I replied but it wasn't really convincing and I had to stumble myself. Why did everything revolving around her again and again? A mere human?

Why had I saved her anyways? I got only trouble with that and if she just rudimentarily paid attention, her life was also in danger, because the Volturi didn't let any human live, who knew our secret.

Could I read her mind, I knew whether she recognized my speed or just thought of it as an imagination caused by the shock.

Theoretically there was only one possibility left to find out, but of course that wouldn't take place. Because after my meeting with the Volturi - and the chained hope to be still alive after that (so as yet Alice didn't call us for warning) - we would depart immediately and didn't get any chance to meet that girl again.

_I must admit I have never seen you that__…__ flustered. She really cast a spell on you. _

I noticed a subtextual, amused undertone and frowned. He instantly became serious again.

"We should start on our way. Otherwise they send somebody to pick us up."

When we entered the lobby, the bustle hasn't subsided yet. Some guests were starring after us and had doubts whether they knew us from television or just mistook us for somebody else.

I was glad to escape the female receptionist undetected when we finally were outside. I was sure she would have hold us up.

The sun, covered by the roomily blanket of clouds, sagged west. Many of the people didn't seem to enjoy the weather, so the ones on the street grumbled to theirselves. For us it was an advantage, because we could go to the Volturi without taking a diversion.

Carlisle led us further to the inner city. Soon I could spot a huge tower in the distance.

"Hey!" I heard somebody shout behind us, just before we reached the big business frontage, where the ancient vampires were living.

I assumed that we weren't addressed, so I went on but Carlisle stopped and looked back.

_I guess she means you._

Abruptly I stood still and faced him with a puzzled expression, then I turned my head to the same direction as his.

In an instant I sensed her smell and my muscles stretched. Carlisle picked up on it.

_Is she the one__…_

I just nodded.

She was running towards me, her friend behind her, and when I looked at her, she stayed shyly, only some meters in front of me.

Like every time her cheeks blushed visibly - a really appealing effect - and her heart was beating faster.

Her scent was above than seductive, but with the space between us I had no problems to oppose my inner urge, my hunting instinct.

Her friend, who also had some breathing trouble at the beginning, regained her composure. She took advantage of Bella's rigid attitude to push herself to the fore and put out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Jen", she smiled variantly at Carlisle and me.

_The trip to Italy paid off__…__ When I tell this at home__…_

I ignored her and only took notice of the brown haired girl behind her.

"And that's… Bella", she added annoyed after realizing that I had no interest in her.

_I thought she doesn__'__t know him and now they behave THIS way__…_

"Nice to meet you." Carlisle smiled at her, between the wary looks at me.

_How are you? Everything__'__s alright?_

I nodded scarcely noticeable, so the both girls couldn't see it. That's what I thought, but Bella's expression just changed for a second as if she picked up on it. However she didn't know the reason.

"I'm sorry to say that we are in a hurry. Another time would be more opportune", Carlisle tried to explain, so we could go on. But this comment seemed to remind Bella of whatever she had wanted to do before she froze.

She dissolved her gaze on me to look at Carlisle.

"Oh, please. I just want to talk with your friend. It doesn't take long", she begged and there was some kind of pleading in her eyes. We forwent to clear her up about our family backgrounds and when Carlisle launched into saying something, she cut in.

"It's really important."

For a second he looked at me and when I nodded, he turned round to face her again.

"All right, but only briefly."

She smiled and turned to me again. "Can you please come with me? It would be better to talk in private."

My brows contracted a bit. So she indeed had noticed something when I had been running to her. But way worse was, she wanted to have a word with me alone.

_Can you do it? _Carlisle wanted to know.

I considered. If we didn't get too close like last time, it was possible to get on without Carlisle's handy grip beside me.

"No problem." I answered both of them. I passed the girl called Jen and followed Bella in a small distance. She already stood on a small sidewalk some meters away.

_And what about me now?_ Jen obviously was no one, who was often left standing, and so her thoughts were all the more indignant about my behavior. Even so there was still Carlisle and with that she was satisfied. I felt sorry for him when she gave her best attention to him.

"So?" I asked and hoped for a fast ending of this conversation. Did I really hoped that? Actually it was a good opportunity to learn more about her; what she was thinking… what her made tick.

At the inside I could cuff myself about musing that much about her again. I shouldn't do that. It neither benefited me nor her. Most of all it was safer when I kept clear of her, and got involved with a human not only endangered me, but also my family.

"To tell the truth…", she started whispering, so nobody could hear us. For Carlisle it was still no problem.

Not quite one meter parted us from each other and her pulse was still too fast.

I couldn't forbear to feel flattered and the corner of my mouth switched upwards. Though I had no idea what effect it had on her. For a short moment I was really afraid she would forget to breathe, and the heat rising inside her body gave me an impulse to want to touch her pale, soft skin.

And it had nothing to do with my thirst.

But I restrained myself. I couldn't run a risk like that.

"Yes…?" I said to remind her that she wanted to say something.

It was unbearable not to know what was going on inside her.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Concerning midday today… when… when you saved me…", she stumbled.

I looked into her eyes - the first time I distinguished their brown color which held a mirror up to all her feelings - and she broke in the middle of the sentence, as if she was daydreaming.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry. I'm still disarranged cause of that. I mean… how did you do that?"

So she indeed perceived it. She became aware of a lot more than most humans.

A further attribute I was fascinated about although I was more disturbed by it right now because it led her closer to our secret.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that. How did you make it… to be that fast?"

"I don't see what you're up to." My gander darkened more and more. I could read in her face that she wouldn't gave up that easily.

"I saw you on the other side of the ruins. Right before I fell."

"You must have imagined it. I was nearby. Don't you rather think of thanking me?" I pressed forth between my teeth to not get too loud.

"You weren't!" she whispered peevishly.

"And how did I get there in your opinion?"

She opened her mouth to respond but closed it without saying anything.

"See?" I replied triumphantly.

So she hasn't any explanation. Still I was sure she wouldn't let go until there was one.

Sulkily because I cornered her, she crossed her arms.

"And what was with _that_?" she finally asked and pointed at her neck.

"And again I don't know what you mean", I said coldly.

"Oh, come on. You… kissed my neck." She whispered even lower and the memory of the past situation let her cheeks blush in a deep rose. "We don't even know each other…"

I had to come up with something immediately, a logical explanation. What could I say besides _I__'__m a vampire and I wanted to drink your blood_?

Jen's sudden outcry didn't let me get on to it. We turned to her direction and saw her heading our way.

"Bella, we have to go. Otherwise they call the police if we aren't back in time."

_I hope you got his number at least. I had no luck with mine. So pigheaded. Just because he__'__s married. As if that would be a problem__…__ I bet his wife is nowhere near my beauty__…_

I compressed my lips to not to be tempted to answer her. If she could see Esme, she would get more than just inferiority complexes.

Her thoughts also disclosed that Bella told her about the situation in the ruins but nothing about her observations. That calmed me down a little.

Bella sighed. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

Before I could say something, Jen seized her by the arm and trailed her under her protest.

"We've got to jet. I don't want to get into trouble just because you always have to march to a different drummer. Today's our last sightseeing tour and tomorrow we're already flying home. You got his number, don't you? Then we can go out with them this evening at least, after this boring castle viewing…", Jen was talking insistently to Bella without pausing.

I would love to go after her to free her of that grasp her friend was holding her with.

With every further step she really threatened to fall over.

Then again I was glad to not been compelled to give her an explanation. We would never see us again and the memories of this day would fade as time goes by until nothing would be left over in the end.

It was like that among humans. Their brain couldn't save every information of a whole life like ours were able to. Unimportant and sometimes also some important things would be deleted to make room for new ones.

_I feel sorry for them. I wish we could do something. _

Quizzically I turned to Carlisle who was now standing next to me. "Why?"

"Didn't you listen when I talked to that girl?"

"She wanted to get your number…"

He shook his head. His facial expression was serious.

"That was some minutes later. At the beginning she told me about their activities in Volterra… That their female leader is really… provocative and… well, today they will visit some ancient masonries. That's what they were told…"

My look led out that I had no idea what he was trying to tell me.

"I'm almost sure that the lady is Heidi. A vampire and Aro's lure… for their prey", he continued. "We'll probably arrive to an inconvenient time. Because their group is just heading to this building."

He pointed at the façade behind us. "Though they take another entrance. After all it's called 'castle view'."

I was slow at the up-take of what that all meant. A vampire led the party of tourists Bella was in, and right now they were on their way to certain death. As a meal of a bunch of starved bloodsuckers.

I had intensely tried to not bite her, to not drink her blood and to not take her life, and now that destiny should befall her anyway?

That couldn't happen for real. That wasn't _allowed_ to happen.

I wasn't able to explain why I acted like that all of a sudden since it didn't concern me, but I knew one thing for sure: I wouldn't accept this ending.

--

**So, what do think? Please leave a comment, okay? ^^...Ah, and Merry Christmas to all of you...;)  
**


End file.
